Keep Distance!
by Hyrate
Summary: Gajeel just had to wake up with and deal with an angry father, a drunken tarot card reader, and an upset blue haired mage after discovering his mischief! Fist and palm won't solve it for our tough guy! And just how is Levy planning to get even? WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT! HYRATE MATERIAL! LemonXLemon GajeelxLevy


**-KEEP DISTANCE-**

 _*Hyrate*_

 **LIKE I DIDN'T WARN YOU ALREADY.**

 **Always and will be:**

 **WARNING FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT**

.Sweet Lemon.

 **R &R!**

 _ **Read at your own innocence' RISK.**_

* * *

A dark room.

Two people—a guy and a girl—both in bed fast asleep with only blankets to cover them snoring loudly. The guy with long black hair covering half his face had his head sleeping on her _bosom_ ; and the girl whose black hair was also all over her face, her arms wide open and seemingly uncaring of her surrounding...

On the floor, cards and barrels of booze were scattered... and the door opened...

A man with a scarred face and red hair came in silently, gazing at what was left of the scene in front of him with eyes left with dark holes, jaws hanging open and on his head lines of what appeared to be veins bulging in rage, his metal shoulder shaking...

"..W-wha...?!" his voice was full of unmistakable confusion and then... came his demonic aura.

The menacing presence seemed to have awakened the two people on bed whose head both perked up and then turned at the door. Lights were suddenly turned on.

"Oww... what's with the light, geez...!" started the girl, still a little drowsy, her eyes trying to adjust at the sudden brightness, "dammit izzat sunlight...? uh...who...?"

"Huh?" said the man on top of her, blinking many times at the doorway too, "wazzamatter?...Huh?"

The two on the bed looked at each other for a long time.

"You?" the metal man scratched his head, "ugh... what happened...?"

"Who cares about that, get your face off,"

"You get your ass off... huh?" the black haired man finally looked back at the door and froze.

"Why are you orderin' me what to do you...ah..." she froze too as she realized who was watching them at the door way. "D-dad...?" Cana's lips twitched.

It was no other than Gildarts who was shaking from head to foot as he gazed at the two of them—his eyes most transfixed at the black haired dragon slayer who in his opinion—was nothing more than a pest right now.

A sweatdrop fell at the side of Gajeel's face as he understood the sudden situation.

"O-oi... hang on...?" Gajeel gulped as he eyed the old man whose darkness was consuming him.

Cana, face palmed her face problematically.

"Ahhhaa..." she sighed as the shadow of her father with his incredible aura appeared closer, "you're done for, _Gajeel_."

* * *

"MARRY HER THIS INSTANT!" Gildarts roared in the middle of the guild's hall where everybody who had heard the story was laughing off at the dragon slayer's misfortune of angering Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, "THEN AGAIN— NO! I WON'T HAND MY DAUGHTER TO SOME LAME ASSWIPE LIKE YOU!"

"WHICH IS IT REALLY!?" Gajeel retorted back, although with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "AND WHY ARE WE TALKIN' THIS SHIT OUT—YOU WERE PERFECTLY FINE BEATIN THE CRAP OUTTA ME AWHILE AGO!"

"PUNK— IF I HAD REALLY WANTED TO BEAT YOU I'D HAVE YOUR HEAD ROLLING OFF YOUR SHOULDERS ALREADY!"

People laughed around as Gildarts raised his fist and Gajeel gritting his teeth to accept it.

"YOU THINK ACCEPTING MY FIST WOULD MAKE ME ACCEPT YOU!?"

"WHO SAID I'D WANT TO BE ACCEPTED BY YOU!?"

"What's going on?" said the familiar voice of Lucy who came inside the guild with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia and Levy.

"Wahhh!" Natsu's excited voice drowned her question as he sprinted inside toward the quarrelling members, "A fight! A FIGHT! And Gildarts too! Hoo Hooo! Lemme join! Lemme join bastards!"

"KEEP OUT OF IT!" both Gildarts and Gajeel shouted at the surprised fire dragon slayer, who backed out.

"What the heck...?"

"It's no use, Natsu," Mirajane behind the counter said as Lucy sat on the stool, "it's kind of just between the two of them."

"With Gajeel?" Levy blinked, "Why?"

And Mirajane told them the incident with a half smiling face. Lucy had to put a hand on her mouth to keep herself from gasping; Natsu and Gray both whistled while Juvia's eyes rounded at the vulgarity.

"Tsk," Gray said after awhile as he leaned his back on the counter with both elbows on it, "You bit more than you could chew, Gajeel! I mean, man, of all people it had to be Cana. Gildarts'll murder you."

"Um..." the blue haired water mage beside him started, "Gray-sama... Juvia does not have a father as fierce as Gildarts but... _you're free to marry me_."

"Where'd that come from?"

"I see!" Natsu's grin couldn't be wiped off his face, "so that's how you get Gildarts to be serious eh!" and he slammed his right fist to his left palm, "then Cana, here I go—ackkk!"

For Lucy had grabbed his ear and was pulling him back with eyes closed.

"And just what the heck are you planning to do?"

"Acckk— L-Lucy...!"

"Somebody's jealous." Happy remarked with a knowing look and paws on his lips.

"Zip it, Neko." The stellar mage gave the cat a dark look making Happy snicker. "And Natsu, you're idea of joke is far enough!" she pinched him on the cheek and didn't let go.

"But I haven't done a thing! Leggo Lucy!"

"My, my... don't you two get along?" Mirajane smiled again. "Will you be getting married too?"

Both Lucy and Natsu stared at her in disbelief.

"Just what kind of imagination...?" Lucy whispered but then her attention was taken as she slowly turned to the lone girl still standing at the side of the hall, her short blue hair in a red head band with a flower on it, her eyes on the brawling duo in the middle of the guild.

"MARRY HER AND DIE—NO! JUST DIEE!" fists came flying around and tables were smashed here and there. No matter where you look—it was clear Gajeel was in a pinch as he rolled on the floor with scratches here and there.

"AS IF I'D JUST LET YOU KILL ME—!"

"HEH! AS IF I'D LET YOU LIVE AFTER GETTING ALL COZY WITH MY DAUGHTER—!"

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU—NOTHING HAPPENED! OI, CANA!" Gajeel turned his head toward the girl who was the start of all of it. She was on a different table with her head on her hand, her face contorted as if irritated, "HELP ME OUT HERE, OI!"

"I've been telling you guys to cut it out," she muttered with a vein thumping at the side of her head, "but you both won't listen to me... geez dad...ughh... my head's aching..."

"Is that morning sickness I'm seeing?" said Mirajane in a tone of amusement, making people gasp and making Gildarts' large fist destroy three more tables to catch Gajeel.

"YOU DIRTY PUNK—!"

" _Gyahhh_!"

"Mira..." Cana gave her a death glare, "You're enjoying this...?"

"Hmm?" the beautiful waitress smiled innocently.

"But if this continues," Gray said aware but indifferent with Juvia clinging on his arm, "the guild's gonna get destroyed."

"Lemme stop em' then!" Natsu insisted but Lucy's hold on his collar was firm.

"You stay put! Geez, just because the master and Erza are out even Mira's okay with things getting destroyed and all!...Huh, hey Levy, where are you going...?"

She saw the blue haired girl make her way in the middle of the room.

"Tsk!" Gajeel gritted his teeth again, his almost steel eyes darkening even more, "why do I have to get caught up in this when I didn't— hmm?" a familiar presence made him ahead and instead of seeing Gildarts, he was taken by surprised when he found himself face to face with the small Levy. "Uh...?"

"Give it a rest, Gajeel and man up." Levy said in her most solemn tone, her face serious.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy murmured, "you can't be...for Cana's sake...?"

"What are you saying, you?" Gajeel's expression was full of confusion—especially when the mage put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy and continued saying with such an understanding expression—

"Let Gildarts _kill you_."

Gajeel froze. Lucy, Natsu, Gray and the others too. Cana blinked and everbody watched as the blue haired mage waved a hand with still a smiling face and started walking toward the doorway.

"Oi!" Gajeel sprang into action and tried to catch up to her— "Oi, wait! What the hell's that ab—"

 _*pack_

The whole guild froze at the sound of palm slamming to a face—Levy, in her short stature—facing Gajeel with her hand on his face, her expression hidden.

"Uh-oh..." Natsu stared with eyes wide open while Lucy bit her lips, "That can't be good..."

"Ahh..." Levy quietly said after a long pause that seemed eternity for everybody, "Gajeel, there was a mosquito on your face right about here. Ahhh, insects shouldn't be flying where they are not wanted, right?"

And she gave her sweetest smile and then stalked off, leaving the rest of the members hanging. Leaving Gajeel staring at the open door where she disappeared into the sunset.

"Oi," a voice so deep as if coming from the ground said behind him, then Gildarts' shadow was behind the steel dragon slayer, "what's this... playing with another girl huh...? And just right in front of me you ass—"

A barrel was dropped and crashed on Gildarts' head, soaking him and making him cough. The next thing Cana appeared next to him—

"You're one to talk when you've had too many women, dad!"

"But Cana-chan, he—!"

"He _didn't_ do anything! Well, actually I don't remember— but I just know nothing happened alright? Geez, you just don't listen when you have to!"

"Then let's say I kill him because—"

" _Mosquito_ , huh?" Natsu dropped himself next to Lucy's chair as the father and daughter duo brought their banter away from the spotlight.

"In short, telling him to back off, eh?" Gray turned to the counter with Juvia comfortably snuggled next to him.

"Gajeel's the big insect haha!" Natsu turned to Lucy, "but her slap's nothing compared to yours, Lu—"

"I'm not sure that's a compliment," the celestial mage muttered under her breath and then looked towards the doorway worriedly, "but I wonder if Levy-chan's gonna be okay?"

"It's fine. She's gonna be okay, see?" the light red headed dragon slayer grinned at her and Lucy understood what he meant when she looked at the place where Gajeel was last standing and found it empty.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Or not." And she sighed.

* * *

Levy's walk was brisk although she really doesn't have any idea where to go. Her expression was honest with her lips pouting and eyebrow contorted.

"Really!" she muttered to herself, "so that's why I couldn't find him last night! Stupid Gajeel! Cana would never let him have a pass at her but just the idea of them together last night... _how stupid_...! And just because Cana has... Cana has..."

She stopped walking and embraced herself with a shiver.

"Just because her body's..." her lips trembled as she looked at the ground with a crestfallen expression.

Then she heard someone step behind her and was ready to snap out in case it was that dark haired dragon slayer when she heard an entirely different voice.

"Ahh... what's a cutie doing walking so angry early this day?" said a crude voice from somewhere behind her. Looking back, Levy found a handsome blonde haired man staring at her with a smile. It made her frown.

"Cutie?" she said sounding upset, "does that mean you think I'm _small_?"

"Eh?" the man blinked, "No, I didn't— I didn't mean that—"

"Then shut up and leave me alone!" she turned on her heels and was about to go away again when the unknown man grabbed her wrist— "Hey!"

"I think you're really pretty!" he said with a blush that made Levy suddenly blink, "what you say—we hang out together?"

"Y-you want hang out... with me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course..." and then his eyes awkwardly looked down, "you're my type."

Levy stared at the man.

* * *

It was already late dusk when the blue haired mage found herself on her way to her apartment. It was an eventful day, that much she can say as she quietly walked alone till she reached her house. It took her awhile to finally notice another person in front of her.

Gajeel.

"Hey," he started brusquely, "where've you been? I've been waiting for you here for hours."

Levy just stared at him—and then walked like he wasn't there at all and pass him by—

Then her wrist was caught—and she was pulled back so suddenly—

"Oi, where are you going?"

"None of your damn business!"

"What?"

Levy found his voice somewhat annoying too.

"Don't get so cocky! And let go of me!" she tried to pull her away but he didn't let go—it was not a harm grip—more like a chain that locked enough suitably on her feeble wrist. Gajeel watched her struggle for awhile.

"Look here—!" he started when she did not stop resisting, "what are you so angry about?"

"You're asking me?" Levy shouted back, her eyes looking sharply at him. Then realizing what she was about to blurt out, her face turned crimson and she immediately pulled her face back. "N-never mind, just let go! I don't need to explain things to you when you should know them, _you stupid pervert_!"

"And why am I a perv—hey wait!" Gajeel pulled her closer, "don't tell me you believe that crap about Cana and me! You stupid! That's cock and bull!"

Levy paused, and then eyed him intently.

"So you weren't with her last night?"

The iron dragon slayer gave the most obvious hesitation—making the blue haired girl turn away in an instant—

"Oi!"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! You don't need to explain anything! Let go!"

His grip tightened, making her struggle even more to the point of pain—

"Quit that! You're hurting yourself!"

"Then let me go!"

"Why can't you just listen—!"

"I said _LET ME GO_!" and in a blink of an eye Levy used her magic and casted a spell so strong it blasted Gajeel away—the next thing, the dragon slayer found himself standing meters away from the mage who stood still with a hand in the air between them.

Gajeel didn't feel any pain on his body except for a short tingling feeling at the tip of his fingers—then suddenly he felt something solid in front of him on the air— he found himself blocked with the word in the air that says— _KEEP DISTANCE_!

"What the...?" he raised his hands and found an invisible barrier in front of him, "oi, what the hell's this!?"

"It's a wall specially made for you," Levy stated with a look of haughtiness despite her small appearance, "Don't go near me! I don't want to see you so keep your distance, you hear?"

"B-but hey!" the dragon slayer growled as he slammed his fist on the wall angrily, "get this wall off! Dammit, Levy!"

"I just said you can't, right? Now go away before I cast a spell that locks you in one place. Go back and flirt with Cana all you like! I don't want to see you!" And Levy turned her back on him and walked away without another word, leaving Gajeel staring after her with mouth hanging open.

"Oi." And found him persistently just in front of her with the distance safe.

Levy's eyebrows twitched.

"I just told you I didn't want to see you right?" she went on with a heated look as Gajeel stood up.

"Ah? You think I'd really listen to you?"

"Why you..." she gave him an intent look which he returned with a raised eyebrow. The two gazed at each other but his play of innocent look got the best of Levy that all she could do was to look away and march toward her house. "Fine. I don't care anyway!"

As she stubbornly went, she accidentally tripped on a rock and fell flat on the floor—

"Ack!"

"O-oi!" Gajeel was ready to help her when he found the invincible barrier blocking his way— "Dammit get rid of this oi!"

The mage helped herself and shot him a look.

"No way!" she stood up, dusted her knees and stubbornly continued on her way—

"Levy! How the heck am I supposed to help you?"

"I don't need your help!"

"T-this girl...!" Gajeel's eyes turned wild and with a loud voice shouted— "DAMMIT! _Then how am I suppose to touch you?!"_

It echoed in the surrounding, making Levy freeze with a hand shaking at the doorknob.

"That goes without saying..." she whispered her voice trembling as she pointed at his direction, " _YOU WON'T YOU STUPID PERVERTED JERK!"_

"Levy-chan?" said a male's voice and the two Fairy Tail members both looked up in surprise to find a blonde man watching them with curious eyes.

"Y-you?" the blue haired mage stared and blinked at the man, "what are you doing here?"

"Who's he?" Gajeel grumbled as the man walked near the mage, "eh?"

Levy then, with all intention, suddenly clung her arms at the new comer and pulled him close to her, much to the dragon slayer's surprise—

"What are you doing oi?" he growled, then turned his sharp eyes to the man, "who the hell are you?"

"Huh?"

"What is it to you?" Levy gave him a look, "He's my boyfriend so back off!"

Gajeel looked like he swallowed sand.

"B-boy-whaat? H-hey! Where are two going!?"

For Levy had put her nose in the air and with her arm linked to the unknown man, walked in the apartment without looking back—except Levy did give Gajeel a stuck of the tongue before banging the door close.

"OI!"

Levy entered her room heatedly and closed the door behind her.

"What a stupid man!" she said as she dropped her things on the table.

"This is a sweet room." Said a voice, "You like reading books?"

Surprised, Levy found the man he met that afternoon ogling at her bookshelves. She had complete forgotten about bringing him inside.

"Ah... y-yeah," she sighed. She didn't mean to drag him along but just the thought of Gajeel and Cana...

"That guy outside," he turned to her, "Why can't he move?"

Levy blushed. "I put him under a spell."

The man whistled. "Heh... so he can't come near us, eh? So then... shall we start?"

The blue haired mage then found the man undressing his shirt for some reason.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" she said in a loud voice as the next thing, the man was on her bed and seemed like welcoming her to come.

"What?" he smiled, pressing her bed with his hand, "you said I was your boyfriend right?"

"How can you be my boyfriend when we just met and hang around for a moment!" the situation was making her head swirl, "get off my bed!"

"Huh?" the man blinked in confusion, "but Levy-chan, you invited me in your room? What do you think a boy and a girl will do in a room together, eh?"

"What? Inviting you in my room doesn't mean a thing!" she stepped at the side of the bed with her hands on her waist, "Sleeping together doesn't mean a thing! _YOU STUPID GAJEEL!"_

Then realizing what she said, she took a deep breath. "Geez, getting me acting rash... anyways get off my bed!"

"That's mean." His eyes narrowed into slits. "Getting me excited and leaving me hanging..."

"I'm sorry now please—"

She was about to drag him off when the tables turned and the next thing—Levy found strong hands pulling her down and in a blink of an eye found himself lying on the bed, her hands pinned on both sides and him on top.

"W-what is this?" she whispered, feeling the danger of the situation as the man's strong hands kept her from moving, keeping her from casting spells, "h-hey, what are you...?"

He smiled menacingly down at her.

"Now," he said, "where should I start...?" and leaned down to her closer— making Levy whimper— it wasn't suppose to go like this...

His mouth near on hers, the blue mage could only call one name—

 _"G-Gajeel!"_

Like a sound of canon firing, something heavy dropped down outside the closed window that startled the people inside the room. Then the window banging open, something like a dark monster stepped in—surprising the man whose eyes widened—

"W-what...?"

"Oi..." said a voice coming from deep down the grave, "what are you doing to my woman?"

"Gajeel..." tearful, Levy bit her lips.

"Y-you!" looking at the dragon slayer looking at _him_ like he was nothing but prey, the unknown man felt himself shake under his gaze. "Y-you're under her spell! How can you—?"

"Spell?" Gajeel raised his eyebrow, "Stupid. When my woman calls no spell can stop me. And just how long are you planning to stay in that position?"

It was like a demon clawing on him as the man felt strong hands grabbed the back of his neck—and with that—threw him outside the window.

"GET OFF!"

"YIIIEEE!"

The dragon slayer grunted at the window but then heard a sniff behind him. Looking by the bed, he found Levy in a sitting position with tears on her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down and looking at her. "Stupid, you brought this to yourself."

Levy sniffed again, "Stop blaming me already... I know."

Gajeel was threatened when her tears came falling down nonstop.

"O-oi... stop crying! I'd beat the guy if he comes back here. Where'd you meet that clown anyways?"

Levy chuckled. "He won't come back. You made him wet his pants."

"Eh?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "You felt him?"

She slammed her hand on his face, "Pervert!"

But then the blue haired mage felt the dragon slayer pull her wrist and the next thing—they were kissing.

"Don't put that curse on me ever again," he said as he slowly edged on top of her, making Levy lay down the bed, "I won't be able to do this."

And kissed her again. Levy responded as she snaked her arms on his neck, pulling him close and they kissed for a whole minute, only stopping to catch their breaths, their faces red. It was funny how fast removing their clothes were and were back on kissing in a matter of seconds.

"Gajeel..." she whispered as she felt his mouth going down from her neck, towards her breast where he enjoyed caressing and sucking on her nipples, "Don't...I'm embarrassed..."

"Hn?" he looked up at her and found her tearful eyes again. It made him uncertain. "What?"

Levy didn't meet his eyes as she closed her arms together on her chest.

"I... I don't have what Cana has..."

To which Gajeel's eyes widened. Then reaching down, he grabbed both her wrist and set it aside, revealing her bare breasts once more where he stared intently.

"Don't look at them like that!" Levy embarrassedly said, but then felt both his palms cupping each her bosom, "Ahhhh!"

"They're sure not as big as hers," he commented, making Levy bit her lips and closed her eyes. "But I like them better."

The blue haired mage's face brightened and then moaned when he felt his hot mouth sucking on both her breasts too roughly—making her body arch at how intense he was doing it.

"G-Gajeel!"

His mouth occupied, his other hand didn't let off as it slid down her stomach slowly, down till it reached beneath her and caressed what delicate surface was inviting him in.

"Ahh!" her body going ecstatic, she closed her arms on his head with eyes closed tight, her legs moving as he used his fingers inside her, his mouth catching her lips. It didn't take long for her to reach a climax.

When she felt Gajeel move above her, she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Unfair..." she whispered, making him look at her, "You slept with her... you're so unfair..."

Tears began to spring on her eyes again but Gajeel only frowned.

"What are you talking about? We slept together is all. Sleeping together doesn't mean a thing, eh?"

"You heard that?" she blushed.

"She was drunk and I was sleepy. Like I'd do anything funny with her. It's you who should be ready when you're with me."

With her eyes widening, Levy felt the dragon slayer pull her up by her waist and there— with a cry so sweet, felt his hard erection penetrate her insides as he made her sit gently on his lap—

"Ahhh~!"

"So sweet..." he muttered as he started moving with rhythm, her body on top of her and pulled her closer, making no space with their sweaty skin against each other, "ahh... you're so good, Levy..."

"D'don't say...ahhhhhh!"

"Levy!"

"AHhh...AHhhh!~"

* * *

Lucy blinked as she looked inside the guild.

"Strange... I haven't seen Levy for two days. You think she's okay?" she turned her attention to Mirajane who looked thoughtful for a second.

"Jet haven't seen her around too," she said, "Maybe she's still not in the mood."

"I'm worried about her..."

"I think she's alright," the dark haired woman who was finishing her booze said as she dropped the barrel down with a burp, "I mean after all..." she smirked.

"What's that?" the celestial wizard blinked but then heard Natsu shout in the middle of the guild.

"Damn that Gajeel! Why hasn't he shown himself up for days! Coward! Is he afraid of Gildarts!?"

"See?" Cana blinked at Lucy who stared at the light red haired dragon slayer.

"Gajeel's not around too? Strange..." she told him, "Levy's not around here as well. Maybe their fight made them awkward each other."

"Eh?" Natsu blinked at her, "That's not like her. What you say we visit her today?" he grinned.

"That's what I was thinking!" Lucy jumped down her stool and bid the other mages a goodbye, "Natsu, wait up!"

Mirajane and Cana watched them go.

"On the contrary of fighting..." Cana said as she took another barrel and started gurgling it down.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Mirajane asked her with a smile, "they might find themselves... embarrassed by what they find."

"Let em'," Cana said as she brushed her mouth with her arm, "It's about time we find another entertainment talk in the guild. Geez, my old man..." she hiccuped.

"My my..." Mirajane tinkled a laugh, "why don't you find a boyfriend, Cana-chan? So that you can properly introduce him to your father?"

"Eh?" Cana looked thoughtful, "It's not like I don't have any partners in this guild... say, how's Laxus doing?"

"My my... don't be such a naughty girl... Cana-chan."

At the strange voice, Cana looked up and then stared, and then immediately laughed and walked away with her booze at hand. Leaving the beautiful waitress smiling at her disposal.

Cana sighed.

"I get it."

* * *

 **-THE END-**


End file.
